Nihilistic Snake,
Nihilistic Snake, formerly known as Slothboy494, (born March 13, 1996) is a YouTuber who does Top 10s, lyrics videos, comedy videos, let's plays and commentaries. He was a founding member of the of Total Maniacs (ATM)], which he closed on September 20, 2015. He gained notoriety and controversy in the CC for his poor reaction to criticism and egotistical behavior as well as the quality of his content. He rebranded himself as Nihilistic Snake in April 2016 with the intention of starting a clean slate. His insult comedy was inspired by George Carlin and Nostalgia Critic. On December 8, 2015, he and Dicaprio Delorean started a new group called the Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators. YouTube career Slothboy opened his channel in 2007, mainly just to comment on videos. His brother, whom he used to share the account with, uploaded the first video, "Knives and Potatoes" in 2008. In 2009, they uploaded a homemade movie and a let's play of Guitar Hero Metallica. In 2011, his brother abandoned the channel and left it to him. Slothboy then uploaded his Top 10 Most Overrated Wrestlers and Divas in 2014. In 2015, Slothboy joined the commentary community. He has a co-op partner, a British woman named Kristal Andrews, who Slothboy confirms is not his girlfriend. Following the Drunken Peasants incident in January 2016, Sloth has become increasingly aggressive, going as far as sending death threats to many of his detractors. He officially renamed himself in April 2016. He released his first commentary under the new name in May 2016. Snake got back into let's plays in July 2016, uploading his first professionally done let's play of a Bloodborne boss. He said he'd make more of them. Avatars * Lara Croft (2013 reboot) main * Raiden (Metal Gear; for response commentaries) retired * Paige (WWE) * Meryl Silverburgh (Metal Gear Solid 4) retired * Lady Maria of the Astral Clock Tower (Bloodborne) * Tracer (Overwatch) * Quiet (Metal Gear Solid 5) burst-fires only * EVA (Metal Gear Solid) Commentaries List of commentaries by Nihilistic Snake People who have commentated on him (as Slothboy) * Lance 1000 * Mr.Coolguy32 * Demon Leafy Green Productions * Dirtbikeredden * b0ssIhabedecancer * OrphanOfTheMoon and RCV 5 * GWS * 8363MTR * TVBCrap (twice) * Michael Schomer * Akriloth2150 * ELIJAHWOODFAN 666911 * Dale Rockman * RickyRay102 * Ephromjos * Danmad297 (twice) * Mindoutofsync * Doodletones * KingLeafyBoy (joke) * SkeletonNation * HalfBoiledHero People who have commentated on him (as Nihilistic Snake) * Doodletones (solo commentary and co-op with Silver) * Zerarick * TheUtubedude101 * Ponder Sprocket * Akriloth2150 * Nightmare Kagamine * Davidwash3r3 * Renegade Master * TDWTB (thrice) * Mike J. (tri-op with Pikmintric and Adrimation Productions) * Boonslayer * MrAwesomenMario360 (co-op with MDXLR) * Silver (co-op with Doodletones) Trivia * He is a nihilist, and an open feminist. ** He does, however, have a burning hatred for MRAs. ** That being said he does tend to voice opinions similar to SJWs. Even going as far as saying he is afraid of his daughter and wife being in danger in their lives. What about your SON Snake? What happens to him? ** Stands by absolutely everything in his Jorm commentary. He is an SJW why won't you fuckers acknowledge this. * He is friends with Dicaprio Delorean. * His favorite game is Bloodborne, and his favorite genre of music is metal. * Shortly after the BoPCast made on him, he privatized his video on MRA's to avoid further controversy, as noted on his ask.fm. * Sloth has been compared to Clay Claymore, another notorious and controversial commentator, as both are assholes in their commentaries and often flat out ignore their critics. ** Not so coincidentally, Slothboy has confirmed that he is a fan of Claymore, stating that he finds him to be brutally honest. * Sloth is a brony, as mentioned in his 50 sub special. However, he doesn't use an MLP avatar. * He's openly stated to having transgender thoughts, though he added to that by saying he'd probably never transition. * Is the absolute worst commentator in the year 2016 Category:Commentators Category:A.T.M. Category:S.O.C Category:Males Category:Bandwagons Category:Adults Category:American Commentators Category:WWE Commentators Category:Gamers